


Maybe

by mostdaysunscathed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst without a happy ending, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostdaysunscathed/pseuds/mostdaysunscathed
Summary: Atsumu’s voice is the last thing Kiyoomi ever wants to hear.The sound when his body slumps to the floor falls on deaf ears.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Maybe

“Kiyoomi?”

White marble, alabaster columns.

“What are you doin’? The mission’s over.”

High ceilings, echoing floors.

“You can put the gun down, ‘Omi.”

Charcoal grey suits. Sunrise-hued strands.

“Yer scarin’ me, Omi, please.”

Atsumu bleached his hair for the job.

With each passing second, Kiyoomi catalogues every detail of this room, every detail of the man before him.

Old habits die hard.

He cocks the gun.

Atsumu’s trembling.

He holds it up, aims.

“Why?” he asks, voice cracking, heart so broken he can barely bring himself to breathe.

Kiyoomi does the one thing he was taught to never do.

He hesitates.

“I thought you loved me,” Atsumu whispers.

Kiyoomi allows him this one mercy.

“Atsumu, I will always love you.”

There’s the dreadful sight of  _ hope  _ written across Atsumu’s face.

Sakusa hardens his heart into stone.

“But that’s why I have to do this.”

With tears in his eyes, Atsumu begs, “Kiyoomi, please—“

“Goodbye, my love.”

_ BANG. _

Even with the suppressor, there is still ringing in Kiyoomi’s head.

It is appreciated.

Atsumu’s voice is the last thing he ever wants to hear.

The sound when his body slumps to the floor falls on deaf ears.

He stumbles over to his lover’s corpse with shaky legs, falling to his knees.

For someone who has been concerned his whole life about being clean, he has no qualms soaking his priceless suit in blood.

A thousand apologies escape his lips as he cradles him, caressing his jaw and pressing a mournful kiss to the crown of his head.

Atsumu’s lips are open, eyes glazed over. 

For the first time in 20 years, Sakusa Kiyoomi allows himself to cry.

For he is a double agent.

A spy among spies.

A traitor to the people he’s grown to consider his family.

Somehow, his old HQ had caught wind that he failed his mission.

Not only was he withholding information to protect him, but he had fallen for the enemy.

He received anonymous calls, letters, emails, detailing all of the sickening ways they planned to torture Atsumu when they captured him.

There were pictures, too.

Pictures of Atsumu entering his home.

Pictures of Sakusa following suit.

Pictures of them leaving together with a lovesick look in their eyes.

Kiyoomi knows that they are not empty threats.

Knows that he will never escape their wrath in this lifetime.

He also knows that if he asked, Atsumu would’ve dropped everything to start a new life, that they probably could’ve lived their life on the lam and made it work.

But the risk of getting caught was never 0.

They would never be able to outrun them.

And he wouldn’t wish those methods of torture on his worst enemies.

They wouldn’t even hesitate to pursue the Black Jackals.

Shoot Hinata, Bokuto, Meian, Inunaki—anyone who treated him with kindness—slayed, execution style.

Murder innocents.

Maim Atsumu’s brother.

(He once said living without his brother was a fate worse than death.)

And Kiyoomi understood that.

He knows he couldn’t change his plans, raise suspicion.

So he agrees to one last mission.

Once more, for old times sake, side-by-side with Atsumu.

It all ends now.

Sakusa leans forward, gives his sunshine one last kiss, saltwater soaking his lashes.

His lips are still warm.

He sits back up.

Sakusa cocks his gun once again.

Opens his mouth.

Lets his jaw ache.

Tastes the cool metal on his tongue.

Takes Atsumu’s hand in his free hand.

Sakusa doesn’t consider himself a buddhist, and yet.

_ I hope we can meet again in the next lifetime. _

_ BANG. _

* * *

Sometime, somewhere, inside a rickety bedside drawer, sits a red velvet box, never to be found again.

Gold, enshrouded by darkness, for the rest of its days.

(Atsumu had always been a romantic at heart.)

**Author's Note:**

> This vague spy AU is an experiment in short form writing; feedback is much appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
